


silver stars

by justasuperfan



Series: of the sun and the moon [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, POV Azula (Avatar), POV Sokka (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan
Summary: “But sometimes I wonder if it’s selfish of me to think that. I wonder if it’s selfish that I’m glad you protected him instead of the other way around.” The firelord buried his head in his hands, a pathetic sight for a world leader....“Should’ve thought about that before you destroyed my life.”Maybe Azula had destroyed Mai’s life. Maybe she didn’t deserve forgiveness from anyone, including her brother. Agni, what kind of a girl did you have to be in order to catch your friend’s hair on fire and cause your brother to shove her into a fountain?
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Yue & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: of the sun and the moon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	silver stars

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back! so, the characters this work might seem a little OOC and it’s pretty short, but i swear i’m making up for it next chapter. i’m like a sixth of the way through the last work of this series and i’m already at 2K words. 
> 
> after i finish this series i probably won’t be active as much/at all due to previous issues resurfacing. sorry about that but i hope you all know i value each and every one of you!
> 
> TW: mentions of ptsd (sokka talking about yue), past manipulation, past mental abuse

Long meetings and lunches with his boyfriend's sister weren’t really Sokka’s ideal day. 

But after an assassination attempt, he needed to make sure security was stronger than ever before he left for the Southern Water Tribe (He still felt bad about leaving, but it wasn’t like he could stay in the fire nation forever). And after snapping at Azula during said assassination attempt, he felt the need to apologize somehow. Even if it was the most painfully awkward conversation Sokka had ever had.

_”So...papaya.” Sokka said through a mouthful of fruit. It wasn’t even standard fire nation food, but the ambassadors had brought back Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe foods to make visitors feel more at home._

_“Mm.” Azula stared down at her komodo-rhino meat with distaste. She still hadn’t said a single word._

_“I really am sorry about what I said. It’s just, you kind of tried to kill me. A lot.”_

_The princess didn’t answer. She stared at Sokka’s eyes though, with a ferocity he hadn’t seen in months. He wasn’t too eager to see it again._

_He gulped loudly. “Can you forgive me?”_

_Her gaze softened. “I guess so. But if you ever insinuate that I still support that monster again, I’ll skin you alive.” She seemed to realize what she said right after the words tumbled out of her mouth. “I mean...so, what’s that fruit? Papaya?”_

And after a long day, Sokka slumped back to Zuko’s quarters to say good night before he collapsed into bed. He rounded the corner and pushed open the firelord’s door a crack. Then he froze.

Zuko was sitting cross-legged in front of his open window, staring out at the night sky. Sokka shrank back and was about to turn and leave, when Zuko started talking. 

“I don’t know, Yue. I guess I just wanted to say thank you, for keeping him safe. Things just seem…harder now, and I’m glad he’s able to be here for me.”

Sokka’s breath caught in his throat. Was _Zuko_ really talking to _Yue?_ They were quite literally polar opposites, but...maybe not. The more Sokka thought about it, the more he began to see it. They both just wanted what was best for their people, and were forced into hard positions at such a young age. Maybe it wasn’t too outlandish if they were talking to each other. Er, Zuko talking to Yue. Yue didn’t talk back. 

“But sometimes I wonder if it’s selfish of me to think that. I wonder if it’s selfish that I’m glad you protected him instead of the other way around.” The firelord buried his head in his hands, a pathetic sight for a world leader. 

And Sokka just broke.

Yue and Zuko were the two people he cared about most in the world (other than the rest of the gang, but that was a different kind of caring). It broke his heart to see his current boyfriend confessing to his ex-girlfriend. It broke his heart even more to know Zuko felt _guilty_ about Sokka not being dead. That was definitely a first.

He took a breath and stepped into the room loudly, jerking Zuko out of his daze. “Sokka! Hey, what are you—”

“Just came to say goodnight.” Sokka stared out the window at Yue, who was mostly covered in darkness. “She’s beautiful tonight.” He whispered.

Zuko followed Sokka’s gaze. “Yeah.” He gulped. “Do you…do you miss her?”

The water tribe boy didn’t exactly know how to respond. Of _course_ he missed Yue, every single day, but was that the right thing to say to his boyfriend? His boyfriend, who already felt guilty about Yue’s sort of-death? He wouldn’t lie. But it wasn’t like the truth would be any easier for Zuko, the concussed and stressed and awkward firelord. 

“Yeah. But it’s not like that changes anything between us.”

Zuko’s eyes brightened, a brilliant gold. “Have you told her yet?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. She sees everything, I’m guessing, so…”

The firelord gave Sokka a sympathetic smile. “I talk to her sometimes. I hope you don’t mind. She just seems so beautiful and perfect up there, and I want to be able to help you feel better about what happened. She doesn’t answer though. I guess that’s because she’s the moon.”

“I like that you’re talking to her, it makes me feel like I don’t have to keep any part of my life away from you. And yeah, she’s so beautiful.” Sokka looked out the open window and smiled. It might have been his imagination, but the dark side of the moon seemed to get a little brighter. 

Sokka turned back to his boyfriend and reached out to hold his hand. And before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were together, one of each of their hands intertwined. Sokka felt Zuko gently pull out his topknot and Sokka did the same, so that both of their hair hung in their faces. Sokka smiled. He kicked the curtains to block the window, internally sighing as Yue gave them some privacy.

And Agni, Zuko’s hair was so soft. His lips tasted like jasmine tea and he smelled like a warm campfire. It was perfect.

Sokka could’ve sworn he heard someone run from the door, but maybe it was just his imagination.

…

It wasn't like Azula _wanted_ to eavesdrop.

She’d really just come to say goodnight to Zuzu, but found Sokka going in the same way. So, she figured why not say thanks to Sokka for lunch and kill two dragon-birds with one stone.

And then came the dreaded conversation. The boys kept talking about the moon, and someone named Yue, and then they were kissing. Azula just stood in the doorway and accidentally watched as they kicked the curtains closed, her mouth wide open. It wasn’t just the huge show of affection that was happening, but the way they talked to each other. 

From what she gathered, Zuko was talking to Sokka’s ex-girlfriend who was, for some reason, the moon. And instead of being angry or jealous, he was just confused. And Sokka _helped_ him. The water tribe boy told his boyfriend that it was okay to talk to the moon, and that it was okay to feel confused. He helped him to not feel guilty. And Azula found, somewhere deep in her heart, that she wished Mai had forgiven her the way the boys could forgive each other.

Azula fled from the doorway to give them privacy. Her feet just started leading her down the hall, a familiar path to the guest rooms. Guards gave her weird stares as she passed, but didn’t stop her. She just kept running, and running, until she slammed straight into a girl.

“Hey, watch where you’re—I mean, I’m sorry. I should’ve been looking.” Azula stammered.

“Oh, hi, Azula! I didn’t know you were coming this way.” Ty Lee’s cheery voice filled her ears, and she looked up to see her friend in her full Kyoshi warrior outfit. Maybe that’s why she hadn’t recognized her best friend. It was still weird for Azula to look at the outfit and not immediately think of the enemy. There were no enemies, except Ozai and his supporters. It hurt that she still had to remind herself of that.

“Ty Lee, hello. Have you seen Mai around?”

The Kyoshi warrior’s face twisted into a frown. Hm. Ty Lee was never seen with anything but a bright smile. Had Azula hurt her feelings, or was she just feeling empathetic for the princess? “She’s in her room. I’ll warn you though, she doesn’t seem like she wants to talk to you. Or anyone, really.”

“I need to see her. Doesn’t matter what kind of mood she’s in.”

“Well, good luck!” Ty Lee called as Azula began making her way down the hall. “Oh, maybe we can meet up for lunch tomorrow? There’s this new tea place down the street I’ve been wanting to try!”

“Sure!” Azula shouted back. Maybe palace life wasn’t as easy as it had been two years before, but it was certainly more fun.

Mai’s quarters were down twisting hallways that gradually became a little darker as the candles were blown out for the night. The path seemed to get eerier with every step.

Then Azula froze. Mai’s room stood at the end of the hall, almost as terrifying as the doors to the throne room used to be. She could almost see the orange flames tearing through the air, searching for another thing to destroy. She could almost feel the terror that built unconsciously in her chest every time she stepped in, fear striking her right in the heart as she realized it might be the day her father decided he was done with her and burnt half her face off. 

But it wasn’t Ozai. _It wasn’t Ozai._ It was Mai, Azula’s best friend who hated her. And Azula would do whatever it took to make things right.

She knocked twice on the tall wooden door. Things seemed to go in slow motion as the door swung open and revealed Mai, dressed in a red and black dress like always. The second the girl caught sight of the princess, she stepped back and slammed the door.

Azula pushed back tears and knocked again, more insistent this time. It was getting harder to control the lightning that slowly ached to be released. “Mai, please. I just want to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Came the muffled voice from through the door. 

Azula sighed. “Just please let me look you in the eye when I say this.”

“Yeah? What if I never want to look in your eyes again?”

Well that hurt. Mai was supposed to be Azula’s best friend, her confident. And Azula had done so much wrong in the past, but she was ready to make up for it. Mai should at least give her a chance...right? “Fine, I’ll say it from here. Mai, I know I’ve done some _horrible_ things, and I have no right to be asking for forgiveness, but I miss you. We had some good times, didn’t we?”

“I guess, but they’re cancelled out by your manipulation and toxicity.”

“I really just want to be able to talk to you again. Things are just…harder now. I need someone to talk to.” Something about the sentence seemed familiar until she realized it was what her brother had said before. Well, that was just great. Taking cues from her brother on how to talk to friends wasn't exactly ideal, but it would work.

“Should’ve thought about that before you destroyed my life.”

Maybe Azula had destroyed Mai’s life. Maybe she didn’t deserve forgiveness from anyone, including her brother. Agni, what kind of a girl did you have to be in order to catch your friend’s hair on fire and cause your brother to shove her into a fountain?

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to keep any part of my life secret from you, Mai. I really miss you.”

The other side of the door was silent. Azula turned to leave when the door creaked open, and Mai peered out at her. She stared at the princess before taking a deep breath, “I guess we can be friends again. But I’m warning you, one slip up, and you’re going right back in chains.”

Azula nodded.

Who knew the firelord and the water tribe chief could help her solve her problems?


End file.
